This application relates generally to novel compositions of matter and more particularly to charge transfer compounds having high electrical conductivity.
Semiconducting materials have been found to be useful in semiconductor devices such as transistors, thermistors, rectifiers, diodes, photocells, etc. However, there are only a limited number of known organic semiconductive materials and even fewer such materials which may be characterized as having simple molecular structures which exhibit resistivities of a low order such as, for example, less than 100 ohm-cm. Conducting molecular materials are also useful in devices which include highly conductive metals such as, for example, conductive wires, layers and the like. Accordingly, there is a continuing interest in the art in new organic materials of these types.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide novel charge transfer compounds.
It is another object of the invention to provide charge transfer compounds having high electrical conductivity.